


Stark divinità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [16]
Category: Fantastic Four, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, divinity au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony è una divinità, Reed un antico cavaliere.





	1. Chapter 1

Stark divinità

 

Reed si affacciò dal ponte, allungò il braccio e lasciò cadere un piccolo sasso, lo osservò scendere fino all’acqua, infrangere la superficie facendo schizzare spuma bianca tutt’intorno.

Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, socchiuse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte, espirando rumorosamente dalle narici.

Si concentrò sul rumore dell’acqua e percepì dei passi avvicinarsi, si rizzò con la schiena.

Tony si poggiò contro i divisori con i gomiti, piegò il capo e sorrise.

“Bello alto, eh?”.

Reed incassò il capo tra le spalle e strinse il parapetto in marmo del ponte con entrambe le mani, l’orologio dorato da taschino gli ondeggiava alla vita.

“E’ il terreno che va in basso” sussurrò.

Tony si sedette sul parapetto e mise le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Non sarebbe il mio salto peggiore”.

Reed alzò lo sguardo verso di lui ed osservò la pelle abbronzata del suo viso, concentrandosi sugli occhi socchiusi.

“Ti ho preso da cadute peggiori” sussurrò.

Tony rise facendo risaltare le rughe d’espressione, dondolò le gambe espirando.

“Niente che possa ucciderci”.

Le iridi di Reed divennero liquide, il suo sospirò venne coperto dal fragore dell’acqua.

“Perché mi cercavi?” domandò.

Tony scrollò le spalle incrociando le gambe sul marmo, dimenò le braccia agitando le mani.

“Non so, ti cercavo? Forse volevo solo vedere il mare”.

Reed inarcò un sopracciglio, gli avvicinò la mano alla gamba e la ritirò.

“Qui non c’è il mare” brontolò.

Tony indicò l’acqua sotto di loro con un ampio gesto.

“L’oceano circonda l’America, tutta l’acqua arriva e viene da lì”.

Sorrise ticchettando sul proprio ginocchio.

“Mi andava di chiacchierare, forse”.

Le gote rosa pallido di Reed presero colore.

“Vuoi parlare con me… di Victor?” domandò.

Tony arricciò le labbra allargando le braccia.

“Vuoi parlare con me della persona che tra noi due ha scelto me?”.

Reed deglutì rumorosamente ed. indietreggiò.

“Pensavo ne volessi parlare tu. Che altro potrei dirti che possa interessarti?”.

Tony si ticchettò ritmicamente sulle ginocchia sorridendo, scosse il capo a destra e sinistra.

“Noti nulla? Niente che dovresti notare se non guardassi con i paraocchi magici?” domandò.

Reed sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, il ginocchio sinistro gli tremava. Sgranò gli occhi di scatto e si portò la mano alla bocca, scosse il capo e ridacchiò.

“Non mi dire. Di già?” domandò.

Tony batté ripetutamente le palpebre facendo fremere le ciglia scure, sporse le labbra e strinse le proprie ginocchia.

“Perché, speravi fosse più tardi?”.

Reed si mise l’orologio in tasca e giocherellò con il labbro tra indice e medio.

“Dovevi prima morire, divinità” sussurrò roco.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio sorridendo sarcastico, si sporse con la schiena in avanti e socchiuse gli occhi scuri.

“Questo è parecchio offensivo”.

Reed mise una mano sul parapetto del ponte e si diede la spinta, sedendosi accanto a Tony.

“Si diceva dovessi rinascere, non è una voce che ho messo in giro io.

Volevi vantarti di esserti trasformato nel signore delle divinità solo per continuare a fare IronMan?” chiese.

Tony rise poggiando le mani sul parapetto di marmo, piegò la schiena all’indietro inclinando il capo con un sogghigno.

“Non ho voglia di dominare l’universo, solo di giocare ancora un po’”, disse, “ma le persone, umane e non, mi guardano in modo assurdo”.

Reed gli guardò le gambe, si voltò e osservò le nervature del marmo.

“E’ solo il principio, devi imparare a sembrare umano” spiegò atono.

Tony mugugnò ondeggiando le gambe.

“Ma se neanche lo avevi notato!” si lamentò.

Reed piegò di lato il capo, il vento gli fece ondeggiare i capelli neri intorno al viso.

“Io… non posso notarlo”.

Tony roteò gli occhi, scrollò una mano in aria roteando il polso in tondo.

“Perché devo imparare a sembrare umano? Intendo, non sono mai riuscito a farlo neanche quando ero umano!”.

Reed mise le mani in tasca e chiuse gli occhi.

“Però ci hai provato, hai imparato le emozioni” ribatté secco.

Tony stese le gambe e poggiò il capo su quelle di Reed, alzò lo sguardo e sorrise.

“Ho imparato a simularle. E forse dovrei imparare a simulare di non potervi avere tutti in ginocchio se solo battessi le mani. Il punto è: chi può insegnarmi?”.

Reed corrugò la fronte e lo guardò, accarezzandogli la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“Ah, sei qui per un favore” esalò.

Tony strofinò il capo contro la sua mano chiudendo gli occhi, dondolava una gamba nel vuoto e mugugnò.

“Se vuoi chiamarlo così”.

Reed gli tolse la mano dal capo e gliela mise sulla spalla.

“D’accordo” esalò.

Tony storse il labbro ed espirò.

“Come puoi farlo? Neanche capisci se sono o meno in me subito”.

Le iridi di Reed divennero rosse, aprì e chiuse la mano, facendo apparire una rosellina di cristallo.

“Conosco le divinità” rispose Richards.

“E non saresti venuto se non lo avessi saputo”.

Tony ridacchiò e allungò la mano sfiorando un petalo della rosa.

“Credi mi servano gli dei?”.

La rosa si mise a brillare e divenne di petali candidi.

“Ti serve imparare come mantenere le apparenze. Non è difficile per una mente come la tua” ribatté Reed. I suoi occhi si fecero liquidi.

Tony fissò la rosa brillare dilatando gli occhi, schiuse le labbra.

“Voglio sia tu a insegnarmi”.

Reed gli passò la mano sugli occhi, facendoglieli chiudere.

“Non devi concentrarti abbastanza da riflettere, ma focalizzati sul tuo corpo.

Sentì il calore che emana, è sproporzionato, è energetico.

Diminuisci quell’emanazione” spiegò.

Tony strinse gli occhi regolando il respiro lentamente, stese le gambe sul parapetto.

“E se non volessi diminuirla?” lo provocò.

Rilassò i muscoli sentendo il proprio corpo caldo.

“Se l’idea di vederti tremare, sul punto di cadere in ginocchio, mi piacesse?”.

Ridacchiò, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“No, non è vero, ma potrebbe essermi utile”.

Reed socchiuse le gambe, irrigidì la schiena e gli ticchettò sulla fronte con l’indice.

“Idiota” ruggì.

Tony socchiuse gli occhi sollevando lo sguardo.

“Che c’è? Una divinità non può voler essere venerata?”.

Reed gli afferrò una ciocca di capelli e se la girò intorno all’indice, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Sei proprio diverso” sussurrò.

Tony rise sonoramente, agitava le gambe oscillandole sul marmo.

“Sempre stato esibizionista ed amante delle folle che applaudono”.

“Vedi se ti riesce. Possiamo metterci d’accordo su quante volte vederci a settimana e così per oggi puoi andare” sussurrò Reed, incassando la testa tra le spalle. Fece sparire la rosa, aprendo e chiudendo la mano.

Tony poggiò i gomiti sul marmo sollevandosi appena, sorrise.

“A far di più o di meno? E sì, ti sto provocando, mettendo alla prova e prendendo in giro in contemporanea”

Reed saltò giù dal posto dove era seduto, riatterrando sul ponte e sbuffò sonoramente.

“Su e giù”.

Tony rise e si sedette, chiuse gli occhi e percepì il calore aumentare; schiuse le labbra deglutendo e strinse il marmo.

“Riesco ad andare oltre, ma non a diminuire” sussurrò roco.

Reed si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e rischiò di cadere in avanti, strinse i denti rimanendo dritto.

“Se parli, mi spieghi come riesci a concentrarti?” lo rimproverò.

Tony roteò gli occhi grugnendo, incrociò le braccia ed espirò.

“Se sto zitto è peggio. Ti fidi o vuoi le prove?”.

“Allora sì logorroico, Tony” lo spronò Reed.

Tony sbuffò, chiuse gli occhi stringendo le labbra.

“Puoi decidere? Non so cosa fare. Da un lato è come se volessi gettare tutto fuori perché mi dico che non succederà nulla di grave, dall’altro tu sembri terrorizzato all’idea quindi forse è grave. Cosa succede? Spiegamelo, distraimi”.

Reed iniziò a camminare avanti ed indietro, con passo cadenzato.

“Nulla di grave? Per quanto ne so, l’acqua di questo fiume potrebbe girare facendo centinaia di vittime.

Voi Avengers fate succede cataclismi solo trovandovi in un posto.

Probabilmente le peggiori creature dell’universo arriveranno sulla Terra attratti da te senza saperlo, come se questo pianeta non fosse già un centro incontri per alieni.

Figurati se anche scateni i tuoi poteri”.

Tony aprì gli occhi di scatto e gli afferrò il colletto della maglia attirandolo a sé con forza, lo guardò negli occhi.

“Non riversare la colpa delle vittime su di me. Non tu” sibilò.

Sentì le mani tremare, ansimò e lo lasciò andare scuotendo il capo, si passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Qualcosa che possa convincermi davvero. Tipo che farebbero le persone a cui tengo”.

Reed gli crollò addosso, boccheggiando, le mani gli tremavano.

“To-Tony… controllati. O il minimo sarà uccidere chi ami”.

Si cercò di rimettere in piedi, passandosi il dorso della mano sulla bocca.

Tony regolò il respiro rilassando i muscoli ad occhi chiusi.

“E il massimo?” sussurrò. Sentì il calore del proprio corpo farsi meno intenso, percepì un senso di freddo al petto. Reed allargò le braccia, i suoi occhi divennero bianchi e cadde in ginocchio, socchiudendo le gambe mentre le ginocchia gli scricchiolavano.

“Non ci saranno esseri senzienti intorno a te, mai più”. Tony sentì la testa girare, il calore che percepiva attorno a sé smise di pulsare e batté le palpebre aprendo gli occhi. Scivolò giù dal parapetto, abbracciò Reed e gli premette il capo contro la spalla.

“Quello che avevo bisogno di sentire, cavaliere” sussurrò.

“Come lo sai?” esalò Reed, perdendo i sensi tra le sue braccia.


	2. Maledetti

Reed guardò la serie di poltrone, il tavolino al centro su cui c’era una scacchiera, un dado da D&D e un mazzo di carte.

“Perché mi hai portato nell’area ricreativa del tuo assurdo complesso?” domandò, voltandosi verso Tony.

Tony si stese sul lettino ricolmo di cuscini e incrociò le caviglie, portò la mano sulla fronte massaggiandola.

“E ‘ dove riesco a rilassarmi meglio. E quindi a dirti cosa penso davvero. E quindi ad andare nel panico”.

Reed si grattò una spalla e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Mi hai detto che qui mi avresti mostrato come sapevi del mio passato”.

Tony roteò gli occhi lasciando ricadere la mano, dondolò il braccio girando la testa.

“Ti sei mai chiesto che poteri avesse il tuo Master?”.

Reed sospirò e raggiunse una poltrona, sedendovisi.

“No. Vuoi dirmi che lo hai saputo con i tuoi poteri nuovi di zecca?” domandò acido.

Reed sospirò e raggiunse una poltrona, sedendovisi.

“No. Vuoi dirmi che lo hai saputo con i tuoi poteri nuovi di zecca?” domandò acido.

Tony regolò il respiro rilassando i muscoli ad occhi chiusi.

“E il massimo?” sussurrò.

Sentì il calore del proprio corpo farsi meno intenso, percepì un senso di freddo al petto.

Reed allargò le braccia, i suoi occhi divennero bianchi e cadde in ginocchio, socchiudendo le gambe mentre le ginocchia gli scricchiolavano.

“Non ci saranno esseri senzienti intorno a te, mai più”.

Tony sentì la testa girare, il calore che percepiva attorno a sé smise di pulsare e batté le palpebre aprendo gli occhi. Scivolò giù dal parapetto, abbracciò Reed e gli premette il capo contro la spalla.

“Quello che avevo bisogno di sentire, cavaliere” sussurrò.

“Come lo sai?” esalò Reed, perdendo i sensi tra le sue braccia.

Tony guardò Reed, sgranò gli occhi e scattò seduto.

“Secoli, secoli, secoli e secoli e non ti sei mai chiesto che poteri avessi? Seriamente? Mai? Che razza di scienziato sei?”.

Reed sospirò e chiuse gli occhi.

“O parli al me scienziato, o parli al me del passato.

Scegli” borbottò.

Tony si massaggiò la fronte abbassando la testa, sospirò.

“Ho usato una mia invenzione per rimettere insieme i pezzi della mia testa, e ora ho problemi a separare quelle degli altri” ammise.

Espirò, inspirò e scosse il capo alzandolo.

“Ok. Perché a Nicodemus non interessava? E non dirmi perché il Master è il Master, quella risposta è prenotata e da te ne pretendo una migliore”.

Reed digrignò i denti, strinse gli occhi e regolò il respiro.

“Non paragonarmi ai cani!” gridò uno specchio. Reed sgranò gli occhi di scatto.

“Scusami, scusami tanto Tony” mugolò.

Tony rise,oscillò le gambe e mosse il capo a destra e sinistra.

“Il cane, come lo chiami tu, mi avrebbe prima degnato di una risposta” ribatté.

Reed si passò le mani tra i capelli mori scompigliandoli.

“Non so come sia successo, non mi capitava da secoli. Scusa. Semplicemente io conosco i poteri del Master” spiegò.

Tony si poggiò le mani sulla ginocchia piegandosi in avanti, inclinò il capo di lato e alzò le spalle.

“Non lo so. Le persone reagiscono in modo strano al mio nuovo … livello, direi” disse.

Sospirò, si passò le mani tra i capelli e mugugnò.

“Ci sono cose che faccio e dico come se semplicemente le avessi sempre fatte o sapute”.

Gli occhi di Reed divennero liquidi.

“Ho notato, ma non è per quello.

Non so bene perché” ribatté.

Tony strinse le labbra ed espirò dal naso pesantemente chinandosi.

“Non lo so. So solo che è così, e mi sento … sovraccarico, in qualche modo. Voglio delle cose, o meglio, mi aspetto delle cose, ma so che sono sbagliate”.

Reed si portò una mano al viso.

“Sarà sempre così, per questo devi trovare modi per sfogare. Ti indicherò qualcuno bravo in quel senso appena lo troverò” rispose.

Tony si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse, gli girò attorno e socchiuse gli occhi sporgendo il capo.

“Cosa sai di me? Voglio saperlo a livello conscio, per favore”.

Reed si massaggiò il collo.

“Livello di potenza. superiore ai mutanti di classe c.

Possibilità di controllo sulle gemme, quindi modificazione. della realtà o eliminazione.

Capacità di accumulo dati intrauniversali e dimensionali.

Controllo dei soggetti tramite volontà. Quindi i desideri sembrano provenire dal soggetto ” recitò.

Tony grugnì e gli spinse una spalla, roteò gli occhi e sorrise.

“Meno dati! Qui qualcuno sta provando a rimanere umano!”.

Reed guardò un tavolinetto e sentì il proprio piede formicolare.

“Non so niente di questo a livello personale, è tutto inconscio” rispose.

Il vetro del tavolinetto tremò.

“E’ tutto sommerso”.

Tony sospirò, raggiunse il tavolinetto e vi si poggiò, alzò lo sguardo con gli occhi dilatati e liquidi.

“Ti prego. Ho bisogno di qualcosa di più umano” sussurrò.

Reed si passò più volte la mano sul collo e scrollò le spalle.

“Non posso farti parlare con Nicodemus, non è controllato.

Io ti posso solo dire che devi sfogare energia, ti ho detto come, ma sembri non riuscire”.

Tony sbuffò sonoramente, lo afferrò per il colletto e lo attirò a sé. Lo abbracciò, affondò il capo contro il suo petto e chiuse gli occhi rilassando i muscoli. Deglutì, tirò su con il naso e si strinse.

Reed lo abbracciò e gli accarezzò la testa, cullandolo.

“Mi dispiace, piccolo, davvero” gli sussurrò. Piegò di lato il capo.

“Troverò uno stregone bianco, diamine, ce ne saranno” promise.

Tony deglutì ancora un paio di volte, strinse gli occhi con forza e si poggiò completamente contro Reed respirando piano.

“Voglio degli abbracci. E’ così difficile?”.

Reed se lo mise bene in braccio, continuandolo a stringere contro il petto.

“Perché proprio io?” domandò.

Tony si accucciò contro di lui, singhiozzò e deglutì, scosse il capo espirando e inspirando in modo pesante, mugugnò.

“So cosa puoi reggere, inconsciamente. E non sapevo a chi altro chiedere. E’ come se potessi dirlo solo a te”.

Reed gli pulì le guance dalle lacrime con il pollice e corrugò la fronte.

“Per paura di fare male agli altri, mi pare legittimo” sussurrò.

Tony scosse il capo, deglutì ed espirò.

“Perché ho certezza che non te lo farò”.

Reed gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

“Ti serve lo stesso qualcuno che ti aiuti. Io proverò a parlare con Nicodemus, magari ne ricavo qualcosa” propose.

Tony annuì e deglutì scostandosi un poco.

“Mi fiderò di te” sussurrò.

Reed lo adagiò sul divano accanto a sé e gli fece appoggiare la testa sulle proprie gambe.

“Allora, vivi da solo qui?” domandò.

Tony chiuse gli occhi e sporse il capo verso la sua mano, deglutì scuotendo la testa ripetutamente.

“No, ci sono Vision e Rhodey, Mi sento solo, però”.

Reed gli ticchettò un paio di volte sul naso.

“Appena starai meglio, potrai correre tra le braccia delle persone che ami” lo rassicurò.

Sorrise gentilmente.

“Forse Nico fa così perché sente la gemma”.

Tony rise roco, scosse il capo e piegò le gambe poggiando i piedi sul divano.

“No, non posso. Ho fatto in modo di poterci riunire solo in caso di invasione aliena”.

“Da quando Victor c’entra con le invasioni aliene?” chiese Reed. Allungò un braccio e gli sfilò le scarpe.

Tony agitò le gambe facendo cadere le scarpe in terra, sospirò.

“Hai detto persone che ami, non persone che ti servono per vivere”.

Reed sentì una fitta al petto ed espirò ripetutamente.

“Chiedo scusa. Dai, allora ti riunirai alle persone che ti servono per vivere”.

< Diamine, è davvero troppo agitato per una gemma. Sarà per il Master? No, è stato troppo offensivo, non penso >.

Sentì sibilare tutt’intorno e rabbrividì.

Mosse i piedi, ticchettando con la punta, continuando ad accarezzare il capo di Tony.

“Suppongo che Damus tenga sotto controllo casa tua” disse.

Tony chiuse gli occhi, sentiva il tocco di Reed tra i capelli e regolò il respiro sorridendo appena, rilassò i muscoli sospirando di sollievo.

“Sì.Non mi ha lasciato un momento da quando è successo” disse.

Sorrise maggiormente, stese le gambe e mugugnò sentendo la testa leggera.

“Mi dà una strana sensazione, Damus. Non negativa o positiva. Non lo so”.

Le iridi di Reed divennero rosso fuoco.

Scese la mano fino alla guancia di Tony, passandoci il dorso.

“Ti è venuto il dubbio, ci fossero anche altri che ti tengono d’occhio?” domandò.

Tony rilassò il capo piegandolo di lato ed esponendo il collo, il respirò si regolò così come il battito.

“Non so se i miei stalker di fiducia più il nuovo arrivato lo permetterebbero”.

Reed allungò la mano, fu avvolto da un alone verde scuro quasi nero.

“Mostra ciò che è celato” ordinò e la sua voce rimbombò nella stanza.

Tony si mise seduto di scatto guardandosi intorno, incassò il capo tra le spalle piegando le ginocchia e puntellò i piedi sul divano.

“Cosa?”.

“Il veggente… guardati dal veggente. Lui pensa di sapere cosa è meglio per te e ti pugnalerà alle spalle” risuonarono delle parole confuse, con la voce di Clint deformata.

“Una maledizione, dovevo immaginarlo” rispose Reed, corrugando la fronte.

Tony espirò, si stese pesantemente e grugnì.

“Mi stavo rilassando!”.

“Se non lo annulli, mi ucciderà vederti” spiegò Reed con voce cavernosa. I suoi occhi si fecero liquidi e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

Tony strinse le labbra chiudendo gli occhi.

“Mi concentro e spero succeda e basta?” chiese.

L’alone intorno a Reed scomparve e abbassò il braccio.

“Comunque potevi anche non alzarti. Lo sbalzò di energia non ti tange, devi abituarti a questi fenomeni” spiegò Richards.

Tony alzò lo sguardo, accennò un sorriso e allargò le braccia muovendo le gambe sul posto.

“Quindi, che devo fare?”.

“Quando ti concentri, il tuo reattore spara da solo.

Qui è qualcosa di simile, ma invece di sparare,

devi emanare energia dalla mano” spiegò Reed.

Intrecciò le braccia dietro la testa.

“O far togliere l’incantesimo a chi lo ha lanciato”.

Tony si guardò la mano, la mosse in tondo e alzò lo sguardo stringendo le labbra.

“Quindi devo concentrare l’energia nella mano e puff, incantesimo spezzato?” chiese.

Aggrottò la fronte mugugnando, sbuffò.

“Non è troppo facile? Sicuro che non ti farà male?”.

Reed sentí salire un senso di nausea.

“Potrebbe fare male solo a chi lo ha lanciato. E tu hai troppo potere. L’unica cosa: stai bene attento alle parole che pronunci e a non metterci troppa energia” spiegò.

Tony strinse il pugno socchiudendo gli occhi ed espirando pesantemente.

“Dammi una mano. Non letteralmente. Cosa vuoi che dica?” chiese.

Reed mise la. propria mano su quella di lui.

“Sicuro che non vuoi solo chiamare Clint?” chiese.

Tony aggrottò la fronte, alzò il capo e sorrise.

“Potevi dirlo subito che si può risolvere con una chiacchierata!” esclamò.

Gli strinse la mano, si sporse aderendo al petto di lui e alzò il capo.

“Lo chiamiamo e cosa, glielo chiediamo gentilmente?”.

Un rivolo di sangue colò dal naso di Reed.

“Di togliere la maledizione?” chiese Richards.

Tony annuì, si alzò e camminò in tondo.

“Devo chiamare Cap, lui sa dove sono i criminali del nostro cuore”.

“Mentre tu li contatti, io evoco la maledizione completa” gli rispose Reed.

“Il futurista, signori! Il futurista è qui! Lui vede tutto. Lui sa cos’è meglio per te, che la cosa ti piaccia o no… La legge, la legge. La legge. La legge. La legge. Fareste meglio a guardarvi le spalle con questo ragazzo. Ci sono possibilità che venga a pugnalarvi” risuonò chiara la voce di Barton nella stanza.

Tony deglutì afferrando di scatto il cellulare, lo strinse forte fino a segnarsi la mano e si guardò intorno.

“Mi ha vagamente inquietato già quando era in cella, figurati senza sbarre” borbottò.

Aprì il cellulare, lo guardò e strinse le labbra.

“Cap e gli altri sono ricercati. Sarà pericoloso per loro venire qui, forse dovremo trovare un luogo neutrale d’incontro. Uno dei paesi esclusi dagli accordi”.

Reed si massaggiò una spalla, si allontanò dal divano e raggiunse il piano cucina, appoggiandoci i gomiti.

“Sai… così penso a Latveria” sussurrò roco.

Tony espirò pesantemente rilassando i muscoli, accennò un sorriso annuendo.

“Ottima idea, se Cap non ha paura dei fantasmi” scherzò.

Aprì il telefono e compose il numero in rubrica, lo portò all’orecchio camminando in tondo per la stanza.

Reed si passò una mano tra i capelli e raggiunse il frigorifero, lo aprì e ne prese una birra.

“Mi sa che ne ho paura io” brontolò.

Tony annuì tenendo il cellulare vicino all’orecchio, lo sentiva squillare.

“Andiamo Cap … hai detto che avresti risposto” sussurrò.

“Tony! P-pronto?” domandò Steve dopo un click.

“Ehilà, Capitano”.

Tony sentì il battito accelerare, si mise seduto chiudendo gli occhi ed espirò pesantemente.

“Pensavo l’avessi perso”.

Si udì il respiro di Steve farsi più veloce dall’altra parte.

“Conquista del mondo, alieni, Hulk di ritorno?” domandò Rogers.

Tony sorrise chiudendo gli occhi.

“Amico in difficoltà” ammise, con tono basso.

Sentì Steve sospirare.

“Dove, quando” rispose.

Tony ridacchiò appena, alzò il capo e dondolò una gamba.

“Latveria. Prima che puoi”.

vedi se ti puoi iscrivere su goodreads

senza carta di credito]

“Non mi faranno entrare. Ci vediamo al confine tra…”. Iniziò a parlare Steve, ci furono una serie di brusii e un colpo di tosse.

“… tra sei ore”. Concluse Rogers.

Tony ricadde all’indietro e chiuse gli occhi sospirando di sollievo.

“Tra sei ore” rispose.

Chiuse la telefonata, guardò il cellulare nella propria mano e deglutì sentendo gli occhi arrossarsi.

“Avevo paura mi avesse lasciato solo” disse.

Scosse il capo, si alzò e barcollò, grugnì passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

“Dobbiamo andare. Cap non ha una finestra ampia d’attesa, con le autorità alle calcagna”.

Reed annuì, guardò il proprio riflesso nella bottiglia di birra e utilizzò la sua faccia di gomma per cambiare i connotati del proprio viso.

Tony fece una smorfia, scosse il capo e si indicò ripetutamente con la mano.

“In aereo ci vogliono circa dodici ore ad arrivare in Europa. Per tua fortuna, non con i miei aerei” proseguì.

Camminò per i corridoi, guardò indietro osservando Reed seguirlo e avanzò velocemente.

“Tre, quattro ore di viaggio dovrebbero bastare anche ammettendo che Ross mi chiami per salvare il mondo proprio oggi”.

Reed lo seguì, mise le mani dietro la schiena e lo guardò in volto.

“Non avevo dubbi non ti ci volesse molto. Questo è per l’arrivo, non per il viaggio” spiegò.

Tony raggiunse un elicottero, vi salì e si mise al posto di guida. Osservò i comandi, deglutì e li prese.

“Vuol dire che ti fidi delle mie capacità di guida o di quelle della mia AI rossa?” chiese.

Voltò il capo, accennò un sorriso.

“Comunque, per inciso, stai malissimo”-

Reed si allacciò le cinture e chiuse gli occhi.

“E’ una faccia di gomma, ci credo sia orrenda… o plastica, come vuoi tu. Rossa?” chiese.

Tony annuì, ticchettò su alcuni tasti.

“Friday?”.

“Sì, boss?”.

Tony accennò un sorriso, allacciò la cintura e infilò il cellulare in tasca.

“Dì ciao a Reed”.

“Buongiorno, Reed”.

Tony ridacchiò, accese i motori e strinse la cloche.

“Ed è plastica, sì”.

Reed ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Lo sai che non ha un corpo, sì?” s’informò.

Tony abbassò lo sguardo, fece decollare l’elicottero stringendo i comandi fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“Sai che non ho il brevetto da pilota, sì?” ribatté.

“Al Boss non piace quando gli ricordano che non siamo umani” spiegò Friday.

Tony roteò gli occhi grugnendo.

“Guarda com’è andata bene con Vision …”.

Reed si mordicchiò il labbro, strinse gli occhi ed espirò dalle narici.

“Ha solo preso forma fisica” ribatté.

Tony sospirò, guardava fisso davanti a sé stringendo i comandi con forza.

“Quasi” concesse.

Scosse il capo, si passò la mano tra i capelli e sorrise.

“Ma Friday è un’ottima amica comunque, anche se deve aver passato troppo tempo con la Romanoff”.

“Solo quello necessario, boss” rispose Friday.

Tony ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Reed? Tu sei una persona che si fida degli altri?” chiese.

Reed inarcò un sopracciglio, socchiudendo un occhio.

“Solo di Ben” rispose secco.

Tony indicò con un gesto della mano l’elicottero, scrollò le spalle.

“Sei salito con me su un elicottero senza neanche chiedermi se so guidare e stai venendo a Latveria perché sennò una maledizione antica potrebbe farmi paura”.

Reed richiuse l’occhio.

“La maledizione è stata lanciata da poco e potrebbe rovinare il nostro bel rapporto” disse ironico per metà.

Tony ridacchiò, tese il capo all’indietro.

“Beh, io scopro che tu usi la magia e tu scopri che io guido elicotteri” disse.

Fece l’occhiolino.

“Siamo pari, no?”.

Reed espirò rumorosamente, riaprì gli occhi e prese il paraorecchi.

“Scopri? Sei venuto sapendo che ero persino un cavaliere” ribatté.

Tony sbuffò sonoramente e dondolò sul sedile ticchettando su alcuni tasti del pannello di controllo.

“Beh, e tu sai che mio padre era il miglior pilota civile del mondo”.

Sospirò, si passò una mano tra i capelli.

“Quello che voglio dire è che … anche con tutto questo, vorrei fingere che la mia vita sia ancora mia e vorrei far finta che tu sia un amico, ok?”.

Reed gli sorrise e allungò la mano, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

“Puoi sempre contare sulla mia amicizia. E sul fatto che mi farò surclassare da te a scacchi” promise.

Tony gli sorrise, annuì e tornò a guardare avanti.

“Ci conto, cavaliere”.

Annunci

 


End file.
